hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Alright It's Ok
It's Alright It's Ok 'is a song from Deuce's second studio album, 'Invincible. On the original version of the album it went under the title It's Alright, It's Okay and was released as the second single on October 20, 2015. Official Lyrics It's alright, yeah, it's okay Keep saying my name, you won't put me to shame Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away (Go!) (Go! Go! Go! Go!) You can keep on talking But homie, I am not stopping You wanna give me your problems? I ain't gonna be the one to solve 'em Just because you're jobless Don't mean I gotta be your target I keep the whole crowd bobbing While you're gonna be forgotten We have nothing in common You're falling out the bottom This is life, not stardom You better be ready, I'm coming Whoa, it's just too late Whoa, to get rid of me Whoa, I'm not going away No more apologies It's alright, yeah, it's okay Keep saying my name, you won't put me to shame Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away Yeah, it's alright, yeah, it's okay I'm the one you blame 'cause you're fucking insane Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away (Yup!) Whatever you been popping Is gonna outline you in chalk, bitch You make me so damn nauseous I wanna just puke on your coffin You'll be Philip Hoffman Choking on your own vomit While these kids keep on moshing To the hate that I'm causing I'm gonna be your problem Like me with no condom You ain't got no options I'm coming out swinging like thunder Whoa, it's just too late Whoa, to get rid of me Whoa, I'm not going away No more apologies It's alright, yeah, it's okay Keep saying my name, you won't put me to shame Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away Yeah, it's alright, yeah, it's okay I'm the one you blame 'cause you're fucking insane Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away (No!) (Oh!) I can do this on my own Break the fucking status quo Easy come and easy go Welcome to the Big Deuce Show Just like presto Poof, you're a zero Back in the ghetto Another shadow It's alright, yeah, it's okay Keep saying my name, you won't put me to shame Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away Yeah, it's alright, yeah, it's okay I'm the one you blame 'cause you're fucking insane Say what you say but you got nothing on me Two could play this game but I ain't going away (It's alright, yeah, it's okay!) I'm not going away (It's alright, it's okay!) No more apologies I can do this on my own Break the fucking status quo Easy come and easy go Welcome to the Big Deuce Show Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)